


Nitpicking

by Aquatics



Category: Kim Possible - Fandom
Genre: Comic, F/F, Fanart, Watercolours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 23:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: The Director has Dr. Porter inspect the plan.





	Nitpicking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving me an oppertunity to draw these cuties!  
> (Ms. Porter is so not Kim's age, though - She's at least uni level.)


End file.
